


Jolly Besuited Elf

by Missy



Category: Allstate Insurance "Mayhem" Commercials
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Is Crack, Christmas, Crack, Gen, Humor, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Hi.I'm Santa Claus...





	Jolly Besuited Elf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiraMira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/gifts).



I’m Santa Claus.

I have a sweet house in the North Pole, and a bunch of elves who think I’m the best thing since sliced snow. Every year, I fly around the world in twenty-four hours and I deliver presents to good little kids. I get so into the holly jolly spirit of the season that sometimes I don’t notice what I’m doing. I might burn your tree down, or even wreck your chimney. 

That’s why you should get Allstate. We cover it all. Even reindeer who ought to be on the naughty list for doing that to your roof.


End file.
